BubbleGum Champion
by Heartbroken1
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP...Edward discovers that Bella has a talent he didn't know about. He should have never told his brothers about it. Let the teasing begin. I changed the rating to M... still only innuendoes.
1. Explosed

Watching Bella sleep was both wonderful and boring at the same time. The nights she was quiet were especially mundane. It was during these times that I would take advantage of being alone in her father's house.

On my excursions, I had discovered Bella's baby crib still occupying space in the attic. I believed that Charlie still loved Renee very much. My suspicions were validated when I found a box of old love letters and pictures from when they were first married.

Tonight, I decided I was going to look through the old scrapbooks that Charlie had sitting on the bookcase. Bella had always steered me away from them which only made them all the more intriguing. I began flipping through the pages, carefully examining each and every photo and the information that it provided. It was a journal of sorts, revealing more and more about the woman I loved.

I turned the page and found an 8x10 picture of a young, Bella blowing an enormous bubble with the words "Double Bubble Bubblegum Champion, Isabella Swan" engraved along the bottom.

The next page was a newspaper clipping with a similar photo and Bella was obviously older. The caption read, "The Double Bubble Bubblegum Contest's defending champion, 12-year-old Isabella Swan of Phoenix has won for the third year in a row, beating out 30 other contestants."

A sense of pride rose in my stomach for Bella and her talent of blowing huge bubbles with the pink, sticky substance. It surprised me though, because Bella wasn't much of a gum chewer now. I wondered when she'd stopped.

"Edward?" Bella said from her room. I carefully put the book back exactly the way I'd found it. There was no need to tell Bella I'd been snooping again. She hated when I did that. I grabbed a glass of water as a cover and raced up the stairs. Thank goodness for vampire speed.

"Hey," I smiled, handing her the water. "I'm going to go home and shower, okay?"

"I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"See you soon," I whispered, kissing her perfect lips. I ran home as quickly as I could so that I would be ready when she arrived.

I walked through the door and Emmett greeted me much as he did every morning. He had come to enjoy hearing about the new stuff I'd learned while the Swan's slept peacefully.

_Well?_ his mind asked as he smiled eagerly.

"Bella is a bubblegum bubble blowing champion," I informed him proudly.

"A what?" he raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at his mouth.

"She used to blow really big..." His laughter cut me off.

"Used to, huh?"

"Yes, she hasn't done it since she was like 12."

"She was blowing them when she was 12?" he asked, stifling a chuckle. I tried to understand what was so funny about her blowing big bubbles when she was younger. Jasper, feeling Emmett's amusement, gleefully entered the room.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"You tell him, Edward," Emmett diverted the explanation to me.

"When Bella was 12, she used to blow really big..." I stopped when Jasper snickered. I looked back and forth between the two of them, still confused. I searched their thoughts, but Jasper was thinking x-rated thoughts of Alice -- something I definitely didn't need to see -- and Emmett was singing Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_. They were keeping me in the dark on purpose.

"She used to blow really big what, Edward?" Emmett encouraged me to continue as he grabbed his sides, laughing. Jasper joined him, snorting. Realization dawned on me and my embarrassment was rising as I attempted to get their minds out of the proverbial toilet.

"It's not like that." They continued to chuckle. "You two are disgusting!" I hissed, turning my back on them. I needed to hurry if I was going to be ready when Bella got here.

I pulled the shower curtain closed and the doorbell rang. I focused on the thoughts of the person standing on the doorstep. I couldn't hear anything. Bella.

Terror consumed me when Emmett's thoughts entered my head. _Let the fun begin! _"Hey, Jasper! Look who's here."

"How are you?" Jasper asked politely.

"Fine, thanks," came her soft reply.

"So Bella, I hear you like to blow things," Emmett said, attempting to hide his humor.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked timidly.

I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and headed to protect Bella from my dirty-minded brothers, leaving wet footprints as I went.

"I heard you have a talent for blowing things," Emmett rephrased his really bad joke.

"Blowing things?" She was confused.

"Yeah, like balloons, bubbles..." Jasper interjected.

"Edward," Emmett said my name, both adding it to Jasper's list and acknowledging the fact that I'd entered the room. I growled as Bella turned a thousand shades of crimson. "Perfect, it looks like he's ready for you, Bella," Emmett chuckled.

I rushed over to him, forgetting to hold my towel which fell to the ground. Jasper and Emmett roared with laughter. Bella's heart stuttered at the sight of my wet, naked body. She gasped, turning away quickly. I snarled at my brothers as I hurried to cover myself again. Jasper and Emmett's laughter continued as they fled my rage -- and embarrassment -- heading out into the yard.

Bella's cheeks were beginning to return to their normal color. I stood facing her suddenly feeling very exposed.

"What was all that about?" she asked shyly. I shrugged, unsure of how to explain what my brother's had found so humorous.

Alice walked around the corner, giggling. "How about you just chew on this for a while," she laughed, tossing Bella a piece of Double Bubble bubblegum.

"You didn't," she gasped. I wasn't sure if she was hurt or angry. She was embarrassed for sure.

"I did," I admitted sheepishly.

"I think it's a great talent to have, Bella. Being able to blow well is something guys really admire," Alice said, trying to sound innocent. Bella stared at her in disbelief. _Come on, Edward. That was funny. _Her mind was laughing. I hissed at her.

Bella's face changed from surprised to horrified. Her heart stopped beating momentarily and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Oh, Edward," she muttered, disappointed.

_Oh, Edward, _Alice's thoughts repeated Bella's words in an erotic tone, mocking me, before trailing off as she exited the room.

"I can't believe you would snoop in my stuff and then tell Emmett, of all people, what you'd discovered." Bella's voice was more sad than angry and I hated myself for hurting her.

"I'm very proud of you," I explained, not that it excused what I'd done. She raised an eyebrow. I walked over, taking her hand. "I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug, kissing her passionately. My body reacted as hers pressed against mine.

"Um, Edward..." she murmured, pulling away.

"Yes, love?"

"Would you mind putting on some pants?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! All recognizable people and places belong to her. 

**Author's Note: If you cracked a smile, please review :)**

Also, a big thanks to 'not done baking' for proofing this. THANKS!


	2. Enough

Author's Note: So I know you've been waiting for a long time for the next installment to this story and for that I apologize. However, I wanted the second chapter to be worthy of the first one. I think I succeeded. Please let me know if you agree!

A quick thanks to jashaw for being that much needed extra set of eyes!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! All recognizable people and places belong to her.

* * *

Chapter Two 

The embarrassment Bella had been feeling was now flowing through me as I pulled the boxers and jeans onto my body. This day was not at all turning out how I had thought it would.

My so-called family had managed to mortify my girlfriend and Bella had seen me naked. I hoped that I had been moving so fast that most of it had been a blur. I closed my eyes and shook my head, thinking of the look on her face.

At least she hadn't looked like she was disgusted or disappointed by what she saw. _That had to be a good thing, right?_

I pulled a sweater over my head and ran my fingers through my damp hair. I checked my appearance in the mirror, took a deep breath and went back down the stairs to join Bella in the living room.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper was begging.

"We promise we won't laugh," Emmett wasn't at all convincing since he couldn't even say the words without laughing.

"That's enough," Esme scolded, "you've tormented Bella enough for one day." She waved her hands as though she were shooing flies.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella sighed deeply.

"What was that about anyway?" Esme questioned.

"Nothing," I stated from behind Bella.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella smiled. "It seems that the guys learned about something in my past and decided to tease me about it a little."

"A little?" I growled, narrowing my eyes in the direction of where my brothers retreated from our mother.

"I'm sorry," Esme apologized for her idiot sons' behavior.

"It's okay. I'm a big girl. I can take their teasing," Bella assured her, however I wasn't so sure.

My brothers had definitely crossed the line this time. It was one thing to give me a hard time, but torturing Bella with their innuendos was completely unacceptable. They would hear about this later. _This is far from over!_

"Esme, do you have a minute?" Carlisle's soft voice cascaded down the stairs.

"I'll be right there, darling," she whispered sweetly, lifting her head slightly as though she could see him through the floor. "Excuse me," she smiled before leaving us alone for the first time since Bella had stepped foot inside these walls this morning.

"Hi," she giggled as the red flooded her cheeks. She dropped her eyes from mine as the crimson grew darker.

"Bella?" I asked, confused by her reaction to me. "Please tell me why you're so embarrassed."

"I, um…" she continued giggling nervously. I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. When she finally composed herself, she spoke breathlessly, "You aren't wearing any clothes."

I looked quickly down at my torso; which did, in fact, have clothing covering it. I pulled at the shirt. "I am too wearing clothes," I argued.

Her eyes flashed toward mine and she slammed them shut. A huge grin spread across her face. "No, you aren't."

"Isabella Swan, are you telling me…"

She stood and walked over to wrap her arms around me. I'm not sure whether it was my embarrassment or my stubborn pride that refused to let me return her embrace. She pulled herself closer to me, melting into my chest. When I still didn't respond, she stepped back, looking up into my eyes.

She smiled brightly, tipped her face upward and pressed her lips to mine. "Oh, Edward. There's _nothing_ to be embarrassed about," she assured me. An menacing twinkle flashed in her eyes. "Come on," she whispered, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

I waited in the doorway of my room, shaking my head. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I worried as to what was going through that beautiful head of hers.

"Bella?" I closed the door and began to approach her cautiously.

She lifted her hand to her lips, stifling another outburst. "I'll be good… I promise," she told me, crossing her heart.

The leather on the sofa squeaked slightly as I sat and the onslaught of teasing flowed into my mind.

_That was fast! _Emmett snickered. "Hey Jasper, did you hear that?"

I searched Bella's face to see if she had heard him. She didn't react and I allowed myself to breathe. I closed my eyes, trying to block them out, but it was as though they were shouting at me -- and each other.

"It's about time that Bella show Edward that talent of hers," Jasper added.

_Edward… _Emmett's thoughts laughed, _believe me, brother, it will be good to release all that pent up sexual frustration. _

_I am no longer your brother! _my mind screamed, wishing he could hear me.

"Jasper, I sure hope she's not disappointed. She does like to blow big ones," his laughter was uncontrollable and I could see him rolling on the floor through Jasper's mind.

A low growl rumbled in my chest and Bella looked at me questioningly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," I snapped, adding a quick smile. I didn't want to subject her to any more of their ridicule. I would gladly suffer it in silence -- for Bella.

"Hey Alice," Emmett's voice radiated through the house.

"Yes?" came her response.

"Bella and Edward are _alone_ in his room," Jasper informed her, fighting back his giggles.

"Alone?"

"And we heard the couch squeaking," Emmett's laughter roared.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Have you seen anything?" Jasper asked, fighting for the breath that his laughter had depleted.

"He's not as big as I am," Emmett boasted. "I'm just wondering if she's satisfied."

That was it. The last straw. This camel's back was officially broken.

Without a word to Bella, I stood, walked to the door, ripping it open and practically pulling it from the hinges. "ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Bella jumped in surprise.

"There will be no more discussion on this subject, verbally or not! Do you understand me?"

The laughter of my brothers only intensified as my anger continued to build.

"You know what they say about paybacks, don't you, my _brothers_?" I snarled.

I slammed the door and returned to the sofa where a confused Bella was waiting. "I can guess what that was all about," she said quietly.

"You'd probably guess right too." I sighed, regaining my composure. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I'm sorry they're teasing you because of me."

"They're only mocking me because they know better than to push it any further with you."

Neither of us said anything for a few moments, staring off into space.

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips. "I do have a question about your _talent_."

"Not you too," she sighed.

"Oh, no, not that." I studied her face to make sure it was safe to continue. She smiled so I went on, "You don't chew gum anymore…"

She nodded, frowning.

"Why?"

She bit on her lip and I waited, unsure of whether or not an answer was coming. She sniffed, cleared her throat and began telling the story, "That's a painful memory, Edward. I was fourteen and Renee was helping me prepare for the National Championship. I had managed to squeeze thirteen pieces into my mouth."

_Wow! Thirteen pieces? That's a lot. Think of the space… _Emmett let the thought trail off.

I focused on Bella, trying to keep my idiot brother out of my head.

"I was blowing the biggest bubble I'd ever managed." She was using her hands to show me the size; larger than her head. "Renee was cheering. I was more than excited. I kept blowing," she paused, tears showing up in her eyes. "That's when it happened…" her voice cracked. "It popped."

Emmett's laughter was again resonating through my brain. _Painful! If it's too big, she pops it?_

"There was bubblegum _everywhere_. It almost covered my whole head. Renee had no choice; she had to cut my hair." She ran her fingers through her shoulder length locks. "I was almost bald," she screeched as the tears began flowing.

"I'm sorry, love." I pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair.

"I vowed then and there that I would never chew gum again. Never."

_Never? _Emmett sneered, accepting the challenge.

* * *

Author's Note: If you cracked a smile, please tell me! 


	3. Emmett!

Thanks to all of you who laugh at and review this story! -- A huge thanks to Leria for helping me make this chapter even funnier than the last two!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! All recognizable characters belong to her.

* * *

Bella's revelation about her past had done two things. It broke her heart to relay such a painful experience; and she had thrown down the gauntlet, presenting a challenge to Emmett. 

Since that moment, weeks ago, I'd been watching Emmett's every interaction with Bella very carefully. He'd even tried to get _me_ to help him.

"Come on, Edward, she needs to get back up on the horse, so to speak, or she'll never be able to get over it. She needs to blow again for her own good," he said with a chuckle, "and yours."

"Absolutely not," I snarled. "Don't you dare bring it up to her either."

"I'll be subtle," he said with an evil grin.

"Emmett," I warned.

"What are you going to do about it, _little _brother? I know why you really don't want Bella to learn to blow again."

"Emmett," I growled through my clenched teeth, narrowing my eyes.

"You just don't want her to rediscover her talent for blowing while she still has other options."

"I'm warning you, Emmett."

"Ooo, he's warning me," he laughed, wiggling his fingers at me. "I'll bet Jacob Black would help me teach Bella to blow again. He'd be much better at it than you too. Have you seen the size of his feet?"

"Bella would never need help from Jacob. I am the _only_ man she needs."

"But Edward, she enjoyed blowing so much, and you won't even help her find that pleasure again."

I cocked my head to the side and glared at him. "She doesn't find pleasure from blowing."

"How would you know? You've never seen her with a mouth full of…"

"Emmett."

"Emmett," Esme called from behind me. "I'll not have you two tearing up my living room. Stop antagonizing Edward."

"Fine," he snorted, walking toward me, stopping when he was right next to me. "Bella will learn to love blowing again, and I'm going to help her."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Emmett raced to answer it. "Hi, Bella."

"Emmett," I hissed in a tone so low Bella wouldn't hear.

She walked through the doorway, and in classic Bella form, she tripped, landing in the floor because I was too far away to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, a smile spreading to his eyes. "You're sure on your knees a lot."

"I know."

"Hey, while you're down there…"

"Emmett."

"Could you pick up that quarter for me?"

"Where is it?" she asked, searching for the quarter that didn't exist. "I can't find it."

"Get used to hearing that, Edward," he laughed. "I'll see you, Bella."

I helped Bella to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "I think you should steer clear of Emmett for a while."

"Why?" she asked, her innocent eyes blinking.

"He's been messing with me, and I just want to protect you from my idiot brother."

"I can handle Emmett."

_No, Rose wouldn't like that._

"He's not really that big."

_Hey! _

I couldn't contain the laughter that erupted out of my throat.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute. What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"I have an idea," Emmett bounded in the room. _Not that big? Really, _his thoughts snorted."Let's blow bubbles. Jasper, Alice, Rose," he called, "Bella's here and we're going to blow bubbles."

I heard the laughter through the thoughts of my siblings as they all appeared from various locations in the house.

"Well, I…" she stammered, recognizing where his mind was. "I don't know that I'm up for _doing _that, right now." She turned to me for support. "We were just going to listen to some music and talk."

"Talk?" Jasper snickered, vampire soft.

"Oh, come on, Bella, it'll be fun," Alice giggled, grabbing a bottle of bubbles in one hand and Bella's arm in the other.

I rolled my eyes and followed the giddy group of juveniles out into the yard. They were not going to give up until Bella and I were completely mortified.

"Wow, look at the wand in this one," Jasper announced, holding it up.

They ooed and awed about its size before Bella stepped into their trap. "Wow, that is a huge wand."

The silent laughter again hit my mind and I shook my head. _My poor innocent, Bella. _She had no idea what they were doing to her.

"Here, I'll trade you," Jasper offered. "It's always better to have the bigger wand."

"I would know," Emmett added.

"Uh, thanks," she whispered, taking the larger bubble wand. She slowly dipped the bright purple wand into the sticky liquid and pulled it out again, holding it up to her lips.

"There you go, Bella," Jasper chuckled. "Now, blow."

She pushed air into the bubble and it grew bigger, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Not too hard," Rosalie instructed.

"You don't want it to pop," Emmett laughed.

"I know how to blow…" At the mention of the popping bubble, her eyes started to glisten. I stepped forward, a growl rumbling in my chest.

"We know," Alice chimed in, holding up her hand to stop me and scowling at the other three. "I think she's had enough of your teasing…" _for today_, her thoughts added with an evil giggle.

"Right. Sorry, Bella," Emmett draped his arm over her shoulders. "I guess we pushed things a little too far."

"It's okay," she said, blinking back the tears that were threatening.

"Come on," I took her by the hand. "Let's go." I pressed her hand to my lips and led her into the house.

As we started up the stairs, I heard Emmett laugh, "Let's go shopping, Alice."

"What for?" She seemed as perplexed by his request as I was.

"You'll see." I could hear the smile in his response.


	4. Explosion

I'm so glad you love this story! THANKS! -- Also, thanks to Leria and vjgm for their help on this story! Definitely my partners in crime!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! All recognizable people and places belong to her.

* * *

Chapter Four 

Bella and I retreated to the sanctuary of my room after my siblings had managed to take their teasing too far -- again. I was sitting on the couch with Bella laying across my lap, her hair fanned out over my legs.

Both of us were holding books. Although, she was the only one doing any reading. I couldn't get my mind off of Emmett and his shopping excursion with Alice. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what they were going to buy. I was sure, though, it had something to do with Emmett's quest to help Bella rediscover her love of chewing gum.

Their laughter hit my mind before I heard their car pull into the driveway.

"This better work," Emmett laughed.

"I just hope Bella will forgive me." Alice giggled. A moment passed, "She will."

"Um, Bella," I cooed, running my fingers through her hair, "Maybe we should go to…"

"Bella! Hey, Bella," Emmett's yelling got progressively louder as he headed in our direction.

"Should I hide?"

"Probably," I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "But it wouldn't be long before he sniffed you out."

"Hey, Bella," the door burst open and Emmett sauntered through the opening with a cheesy grin on his face.

I shook my head and Emmett rolled his eyes. Bella sat up. _Oh, sorry for interrupting. Maybe she doesn't need my help after all._

I growled, glaring at him.

He smiled, rolling his eyes."Bella, I have a surprise for you." _You'll like it too, Edward. _"Come on. It's in the kitchen."

"You know I don't really like surprises," she groaned.

"Bella, you're hurting my feelings." He placed his hands over his chest and faked a pout.

"What have you got planned now?" I snarled, making sure it was too low for Bella to hear.

_You'll have to come down and see, _he laughed. He disappeared into the hall while his thoughts sang to me as he headed back downstairs, _I like to blow and I can't deny. You other brothers get in line. And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung…_

"We should probably go see what he's got for me."

"You don't have to."

"Bellllllaaaa…" Emmett's voice bellowed from the kitchen, "We're waiting."

"Yeah…I do," she was apprehensive, but walked toward the door anyway. "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"He hasn't really give me a choice," she laughed, biting on her lip. "As long as you're with me, it'll be okay."

We entered the kitchen and it looked like a candy store had exploded. More specifically, a bubblegum store. I had never seen so many different kinds of bubblegum; sticks, balls, cubes, shredded. They'd even gotten lollipops that had the gum in the middle.

"Whoa," Bella sighed. "What is all this?"

"Okay, Bella, let me explain," Emmett said with a grin. "Did you really enjoy blowing… bubbles?"

"Um hum," she nodded, blinking at him.

"You should never give up something you enjoy so much. I'm going to help you remember your passion for…"

"Chewing bubblegum," I finished his sentence.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "for chewing bubblegum."

Bella released her grip on my hand and began to walk around the room, caressing the various shapes and colors adorning the countertops.

_Look at her, Edward. She's practically drooling_, Emmett laughed. "Bella, from what we were told, you prefer Double Bubble." He held out a piece between his thumb and index finger with a big smile on his face.

"Actually, for pleasure, I prefer Hubba Bubba."

Emmett's eyes widened, as did his grin. "Hubba Bubba, huh?" _So is that what she calls that part of your body?_

I narrowed my eyes at him "Of course not!" I growled too low for Bella to hear.

_That must be what she called Jacob's. _"So Bella, why is Hubba Bubba your favorite?" he asked, trying to keep a serious look on his face.

"Well, it's the thickest, strongest and I can get a lot of it in my mouth."

_She's definitely talking about the dog, _Emmett's thoughts continued to taunt me. "What about the taste?"

"Oh, the taste," she closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her lips, "I love the taste. The flavor explosion is awesome. It lasts for days. It's sweet and very sticky. When you first put it in your mouth, it's hard as a rock."

"Do you like it hard?"

"Yeah, I like the workout it gives my jaws."

"I don't get it, Bella. You like Double Bubble for competition, but you prefer Hubba Bubba for pleasure?" Emmett asked, his thoughts chuckling.

"Double Bubble tastes horrible, kinda salty."

"Salty? I've never heard of gum tasting salty." _Other things, maybe, _Emmett's thoughts laughed.

"It does to me."

"So Bella," Alice chimed in, "If you don't like the taste, why would you choose it for competition?"

I couldn't believe Alice was actually helping set up my precious, innocent Bella. I glared at her.

_Oh, please, Edward! I'm really curious._

_Sure you are, _I thought.

Bella picked up a piece of Double Bubble, holding it to her nose. She inhaled, closing her eyes. "Double Bubble is _really _stretchy. It has a lot of elasticity." Her eyes opened and she appeared to be having an orgasmic experience, remembering her passion. I hoped I was the only one who noticed.

_Holy crap! Is she… Yes! Edward! Yes! _Emmett's erotic tone mocked.

"And 13 pieces filled my mouth perfectly."

_Are you as big as 13 pieces? _Jasper laughed. I whipped around to glare at him.

"I had even mastered blowing more than one at a time."

All three of my siblings thoughts exploded with laughter.

_She can handle you and the mutt at the same time! _Emmett roared.

_Blowing. More. Than. One. _Jasper couldn't even think the words without gasping for breath.

"Now that is something I've got see," Emmett responded, offering another piece of gum.

"I don't know. It's been so long."

_Long… _Alice giggled.

"Please," Emmett whined.

"Yeah, please Bella," Alice begged.

Jasper started rummaging through the pile. "I'm sure we can find 13 pieces around here somewhere."

Bella looked down at the two pieces of Double Bubble in her hand and tears started forming in her eyes.

"That's enough!" I growled, taking Bella into a protective embrace. "You have managed to bring up some very painful memories. I will not have you hurting her anymore." I took Bella by the arm and led her out of the room.

She leaned against my shoulder. "It's okay, Edward. I think I might just want to try," she whispered, her eyes meeting mine.

"You don't have to -- not for them."

"I'd think I'd like to try for me."

_And for you, Edward, _Emmett laughed. "She's gonna do it," he laughed to Jasper and Alice. "Now all we have to do is convince her to let us watch."


	5. Explanation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

A huge thanks to Eowyn77 for doing the beta-read on this chapter!

BubbleGum Champion _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Five - Explanation

My anxiety dissipated when Bella was safely in the passenger seat of my car. Her tears had yet to flow, and for that, I was grateful. My purpose in life was to make my angel smile, and the fact that there were tears brimming in her eyes was unacceptable, no matter what the reason, and knowing that my idiot family had caused her pain intensified the irritation and anger I already possessed for the antics.

We sat in silence until we reached the turn off for the highway that would lead us into town. A strangled noise, a cross between a snort and a sob, came from beside me. My first reaction was to turn and comfort her, but, with great effort, I was able to keep my eyes on the road. My hand twitched on the steering wheel, needing to comfort her.

Her shoulders shook with emotion as the sound came again, but resembled more of a giggle than a cry. "Edward," Bella said with no sign of negative emotion.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and forced my eyes to seek out her beautiful face. Confusion struck my body as though I'd been hit with a two-by-four. She was smiling. Not just a small smirk, but a full-fledged smile, pearly whites and all. Her eyes were twinkling with a twinge of mischief.

Cocking my head to the side and narrowing my brows, I asked, "Bella?"

Giggles bubbled out of my love and filled the air around us. "Come on, Edward, did you really think I didn't know what Emmett was doing? I know I'm innocent, even a tad naïve, but I'm not completely _oblivious._"

Surprise was not something I was used to, and my mouth fell open.

Bella burst into laughter. The corners of my lips twitched at the sound, but confusion still overwhelmed the light-hearted emotions.

"I've been playing him, Edward, playing all of them. I have to assume that they've been a little more," she paused, "_obvious_ with their thoughts."

I just stared at her, unsure of what to say even if I had been able to find my tongue.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but figured that they'd somehow figure it out if you were in on my charade. Besides, I wanted them to dig that little hole of theirs deeper and deeper, giving me more to use against them." She laughed so hard a small snort sounded when she tried to breathe.

"I don't understand," I said as we pulled into her drive, and I shifted in my seat to look at her. "I saw the tears, Bella. You were upset. That's not something you could fake."

"Of course I was crying -- with laughter. Their tactics were hilarious."

"How long…" I stared into her face and realized that even if I spent an eternity with her, she would still be full of surprises. "When did you figure it out?"

"That first night when you lost it and yelled 'enough' at them. Every time they mentioned blowing…_bubbles_, I watched as they spoke silently to you. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that they were pushing your buttons." She giggled. "Would you like to help me even the playing field?"

"This is all a little weird, Bella. I can't believe that you've been so accepting of their teasing."

"Like I said Edward, I've been giving them enough rope to hang themselves. I think they've done it." An evil smile spread across her face. "I'm doing this with or without you." A raised eyebrow and a mischievous twinkle in her eye sealed their fate.

I couldn't help the smile that spread wide across my face. My siblings deserved whatever was coming. "What do you have planned, love?"

"Nothing yet, but…" She looked thoughtful for a second, her eyes sparkled and she jerked open the door. "Come on," she said with a wink.

We walked into the kitchen, and Bella picked up the phone. She placed her finger to her lips, shushing me, when the ringing started on the other end.

"Bella," Alice said quietly.

"Hi, Alice. I have to be quick. Edward went to get something out of the car."

I tipped my head, trying to understand where she was going with this.

"Okay," Alice responded, clearly not understanding either.

"All this talking about bubblegum has made me think that I might want to try to…" she paused, "um…" she cleared her throat.

"To what, Bella?" I could hear the worry in Alice's voice.

Bella blushed, and I had to remember that I was getting something out of the car.

"Seduce Edward," her response came out as a breath.

I couldn't control the sharp intake of air that filled my lungs. This had to be some kind of rouse, but still the thought of Bella trying _that _was breathtaking.

"Oh," Alice squealed. "How…wonderful."

"And I need your help."

"My help?" Alice was both puzzled and pleased by Bella's request.

My eyebrows knit together as I tried to understand what was going on in Bella's beautiful, silent mind.

"Yes. You see, if I'm going to do this, I have to know that you're not watching."

"Oh."

I smiled. Bella was a smart one. Of course, Alice would be our undoing, a threat to our revenge. She needed to be neutralized.

"Promise me, Alice." Her eyes flashed to mine as her finger tapped her watch. "Give me…"

I held up two fingers.

"Two days. I'm asking for forty-eight hours of privacy when I'm with Edward. If I can't get it done by then, I'll just have to try again later."

"I'll promise…on one condition," Alice purred.

"I'm listening," Bella said in a tight voice, her eyes glaring at the floor.

"I won't watch, but you have to _tell _me everything."

Bella let out a sigh that sounded like it was filled with irritation, but the smile gave her mood away to me. "Alice," she groaned

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'll take it." Bella winked at me. "If I get Edward to succumb to my advances in the next forty-eight hours, I will gladly tell you everything."

Alice giggled. "Okay, Bella, I won't watch you and Edward for the next two days. Good luck."

"I gotta go. Here comes Edward."

The line disconnected without another word.

I laughed and wrapped Bella in a hug. "She's going to kill you when she figures out what you just did."

She kissed me between the collar bones. "It'll be worth it."

"So what's the plan?"

She let out a wicked chuckle and rubbed her hands together, looking a lot like the villain who had just tied the damsel to the railroad tracks. "Aw, the plan…"


	6. Even

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you to the two most fabulousest (yes, that is a word) helpers and friends, Forks1 and V's Peach, for their help with this chapter! Without Vegas and a little inspiration, this chapter would still be stuck in cyberspace.

And thanks to Enthralled for the idea of Edward's t-shirt!

* * *

BubbleGum Champion _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Six - Even

Bella's plan for revenge was coming along, and every time I thought about her vindictive side, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She was going to give Emmett a run for his money, of that I was certain.

She was on her knees, investigating the variety of bubblegum. "Edward, do you think this will be disgusting enough for them?" she asked, tossing me a piece of gum.

"Vomit, Bella?"

She laughed. "Yes, I want it to be the most disgusting thing they've ever put in their mouths."

I shook my head and handed it back to her. "Bella, simply talking them into putting the original flavor…"

"Ooo, dirt." A dramatic eye roll from me caused her to giggle. "Okay, fine." Her hands moved slowly over the jars, investigating the contents. "You are going to try it too, right?"

"I don't know. Haven't I been tortured enough already?"

She held out another piece of gum toward me. "Won't you at least _try_… _please_."

"If you'll let me chew this, then I guess I can try." Offering her a hand, I lifted her back to her feet.

"Oh…" She leaned down to pick up another piece. "We should probably get one for Rosalie as well. She hasn't really been in on their little torment."

"I doubt you'll ever get her to chew bubblegum, but I guess it's worth getting her a piece of something that shouldn't taste _horrific_."

When we got to the register, I pulled out my wallet and of course Bella protested, "Edward, no, this is my…"

The pimply teenage kid took my money and placed the various pink blobs into a bag. "Thank you, and come again."

"Thanks," I murmured to him and took Bella by the hand. "I wish you wouldn't argue, love, it's the man's job to pay for things, and there's nothing I'd love more than to purchase this part of the plan."

She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed snort. "Chivalry _isn't_ dead I guess."

"It never will be with me, love. You're stuck with a chivalrous monster."

"I can live with that." She tugged at my hand, pulling me down toward her, and leaned up to press her lips to my jaw. "I can definitely live with that."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

Back at Bella's, she ran upstairs for a quick 'human moment'. "Edward," she called, "can you come up here?"

I was standing in her doorway before she'd completely finished her request. Bella had her back to me, staring out the window so I crossed the room and pulled her close. "What can I do for you?"

She cleared her throat. "We still have twelve hours before Alice starts watching again."

"Yes."

"And I've been thinking…" She took my hand and pressed it to her warm lips. "Lying is a sin."

"Bella," I warned.

"I did tell Alice that I was going to seduce you." Her cheeks flooded with color and she turned in my arms so that we were facing each other.

My brows lifted and every cell in my body ached for what she was offering. "Bella," I warned again.

A mischievous smirk tugged at her lips and her eyes twinkled as she pressed her body against mine. "It doesn't mean you have to succumb, just that I _tried _to shake your self control."

She placed her hand against my chest and pushed me back toward the bed. My damn feet refused to listen to my brain, and eagerly shuffled in to where she would attempt to override my self control.

My calves hit the bed and it moved with a screech.

Bella giggled and removed the navy blue button-up shirt, leaving only her white tank top to cover her. Her soft hands gripped my shoulders and she gently pushed me down, so I was sitting on the bed. She stalked me as she climbed up, straddling me.

My body reacted as though her body called to my lower region like her blood always did to my lust. "Damn, Bella." I ran my hands up her arms and, against my better judgment, urged her to continue.

She leaned down, her lips brushing ever so slightly against my ear. "You like that, Edward?"

If she only knew what she did to me, the fire she ignited from the simplest touch. I groaned.

Her warm breath on my neck caused me to shiver. She was leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, across my jaw before finally crashing her lips into mine. I met her eagerly, our mouths moving in perfect unison.

Bells and whistles of every kind were going off in my head. I knew I was getting in too deep. I needed to stop things before they went too far, but… "Oh, Bella," I moaned as her lips moved down to my chest.

The sounds of Charlie's cruiser and his annoyed thoughts at my existence buzzed lightly in the back of my mind. I broke our embrace and pulled away from her.

"Oh no, you don't." Her breathing was staggered.

I pressed my lips to her neck and whispered, "Charlie's home."

"Oh," she gasped, jumping off the bed, nearly falling into the floor. She grabbed her shirt and began fumbling with the buttons.

"Let me help with that." My fingers made quick work of the little blue circles, then flipped her computer on before returning to the bed where I laid down, crossing my feet at the ankles.

She sat down and waited for the high-tech dinosaur to come to life.

_Please don't let them be doing anything, _Charlie's thoughts pleaded. The door opened with a creak. "Hi," he muttered.

I kept my eyes closed as though I were really asleep.

"Hi," Bella answered. "I'll be down in a bit to get dinner started. I was just going through my email."

"Th- that'll be fine." Charlie wasn't comfortable with me being in Bella's bed, even if I was completely alone.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. I excused myself while Bella and Charlie had dinner and returned as Bella was climbing into bed.

"You want to pick up where we left off," she teased.

"I don't think I can handle that twice in one day. You sure do love to push my self control, don't you?"

She laughed and snuggled next to me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um hum. You got your shirt?"

I laughed. "Sure do. Now go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us, love." My fingers laced their way down the soft mahogany strands over and over until her breathing slowed and her heart rate steadied. My Bella was asleep.

The morning sun was still low in the sky as Bella and I walked up to the house. My poor, unsuspecting siblings were already preparing their next course of action. Bella stopped and turned to face me, gripping the pink and white bag containing our revenge in one hand while running the other hand across my fuchsia colored t-shirt. Her fingers stopped for only a moment at the white letters we'd had pressed into the space over the left, upper chest.

"I love you, _Bubbles_." She winked and started walking again, lacing her fingers through mine.

"You are bad, love."

Emmett's burst of laughter made the walls shake. "What the hell, Edward or should I say…" He squinted from across the room. "_…bubbles_?"

Rosalie's voice innocently spoke from behind me. "So Bella likes to blow bubbles, huh?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, then at me. I turned around to show them the back of my shirt and the hysterics nearly brought the roof down.

"What am I missing?" the soft question from Alice wafted down the stairs.

Jasper tried to explain through his gasps for breath as Emmett grabbed his sides and plopped down on the couch. "Edward's…shirt." He paused to breathe. "Oh, Alice…Come see." He then mirrored Emmett's reaction.

Alice soon flitted down the stairs, pausing on the second step. "My girlfriend likes to blow bubbles," she read. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

My lip twitched, wanting to smile, but I forced it into a line and turned so she could read the front.

Her high-pitched tinkling giggles joined the rumble coming from the other two elderly, immature vampires across the room.

Bella turned to look at Alice. How she managed to keep a straight face I wasn't quite sure, but she was pulling her scam off without a hitch. "Alice," she addressed the pixie who hadn't moved from the step. "You promised to give me twenty-four hours of privacy. There is still two hours left on that promise. I expect you to stay true to your word."

"Of course, Bella. I would never go back on my word."

Dark brows lifted as Bella pressed her. "No matter what happens?"

Alice nodded. "No matter what happens."

"Edward," my love purred, one finger motioning for me to follow her. She took off on a run, waving the bag from the lingerie store over her head as she giggled.

An obsessive growl filled the room as my feet gave chase, quickly eating up the distance between us. Her tiny foot hadn't even made contact with the bottom step before I was lifting her into my arms. She leaned into my embrace and pressed a kiss to my jaw.

_That's right, Edward. Make me proud. _Emmett then started filling my mind with a kama sutra lesson, using himself and Rosalie as the example couple.

I glared at him. "I do _not _need to see that," I hissed in the frequency Bella was unable to hear.

_Innocent Edward, I just want it to be good for you. _His chuckles rumbled through my head. _As long as you've waited, I'm sure you'll enjoy the release of your… frustration._

"Don't you come near my room, any of you."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, unaware of the ongoing feud taking place.

I could hear Emmett explaining the story of Bella's run-in with a wayward bubble and the pain it caused the younger version of my beloved. Then he explained the tactics that they had used to get Bella to blow bubblegum again. The innuendo in Emmett's voice was as clear to Rosalie as it was to me and she saved herself from chewing booger flavored gum when she said, "You three should be ashamed of yourselves. That must have been quite traumatic for Bella." She snorted as her light steps resonated down the front porch.

Just like I'd expected, three sets of footsteps tip-toed their way in our direction."Don't even think," Emmett instructed.

"Like he didn't just hear that," Alice snapped.

Bella took out a Blow Pop from her bag and unwrapped it, then popped it in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, Bella," I moaned, "that's right." She moved her tongue around the tip of the purple sucker and I responded with praise. "I love when you do that with your tongue. Yeah, swirl it around the tip like that. Mmm-hmm, that's my girl."

The snickers of my dirty-minded siblings came through the door. I wondered if I opened it if they all would come spilling in, one on top of the other, like the slapstick comedy shows I'd seen on TV.

"Edward…" Her voice was husky. "…I'm thinking I'd like you to try and blow…_this_." She held out a piece of gum that was the same hue as my shirt and I reluctantly pinched it between my fingers.

"I will try this for you…and only you, because I love you."

_Good for you, Edward_, Emmett encouraged me.

Jasper offered his support. _Go get her._

_Be gentle. It's her first time and… well, be… gentle, _Alice reminded me needlessly.

"Are they buying it," Bella only mouthed the words, careful to keep them completely soundless.

I nodded, winked and popped the gum into my mouth. The first burst of flavor wasn't as bad as my thoughts had envisioned. The taste was followed by an aroma that resembled the real thing a little too closely for my enjoyment. But, as Bella smiled her encouragement, I began chewing quickly to get the blood flavored blob into bubble blowing condition.

"Edward, you're almost there. Keep it up. Oh, yes," she said in panting whispers as our audience set the proverbial hook even deeper. "The tongue is the best tool you have." She stuck her tongue out to instruct me. "Now… blow."

The three eavesdropping vampires were laughing too hard to hear the soft footsteps that were going to reveal them. Bella wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and yanked it open in one quick movement. Just as I'd expected they all nearly fell in the floor. Had they not been blessed with supernatural abilities, they would have.

"Well, looky here, Edward." Bella popped her hand on her hip, staring at the guilty faces that refused to meet her glare. "What are you guys so interested in? Edward's bubble blowing lesson?"

Emmett's face was somewhere between disappointed and completely dumbfounded as he looked at me, then at Bella. "So you weren't…" _Sorry, Edward. Man, that sucks._

"No, Emmett. If you'd like to try, I've got some extra gum."

I stuck my tongue into the sticky substance, forcing air to replace the space.

"Good," Bella squealed. "Blow just a little harder, but not too hard."

"Where have I heard that before?" Jasper shrugged, moving just in time to miss the flash of Alice's slap.

"Toss me a piece." Emmett held out his hand. "I've been known for being good at the blowing thing." He puffed out his chest as the rest of us rolled our eyes.

Bella's smile of excitement grew as she threw the pink wad at Emmett. "Just pop it in your mouth and chew until it's nice and soft. If it's too hard, it doesn't work as well."

"I've never heard that before." The cocky smirk on Emmett's face melted into one of disgust as his jaw started working the thing in his mouth. "This is…" He chewed a few more times, breathing hard through his nose. "Bella, what is this?" Dry heaves followed his question and the glob dropped onto the floor as he bent down to rest his hands on his knees. "Were you _trying _to _kill _me?"

Innocent eyes blinked. "What do you mean? What did it taste like?"

"Like it came out of someone's…" He paused for another round of dry heaves. "It tasted like a fart smells, Bella."

"Oh, please, Emmett," Jasper snorted, holding out him hand. "Hand me a piece. I'll show him how it's done."

Alice extended her tiny hand. "Give me one too." Her eyes darted to Emmett, giving him an annoyed glare. "Of course, it's going to taste gross, but a fart, Emmett, really." Her eyes rolled. "Bubblegum does not come in fart flavor."

Bella dolled out the fuchsia pieces to each of the hands that were waiting. "Here you go. Now, just as I told Emmett, get it nice and soft or you'll be disappointed."

Jasper snickered again, and Alice's hand met the back of his head with a slap.

Emmett's large palm was extended toward Bella again. "Dammit. If they can do it, I can too."

"Only if you're sure." Bella smiled, handing him another piece. "I wouldn't want you to do something you can't handle."

"Can't handle?" he scoffed. "There's nothing I can't handle. Least of which is a puny piece of pink bubblegum." He made eye contact with Alice and Jasper. "Ready?" They all nodded and held the gum up. "One. Two. Three." And with that, they all began chewing violently to soften up the hard blob that Bella had given them.

Emmett was the first to gag, but macho-manned his way through the taste.

Alice's soft features turned hard, then mortified. "Oh, my…" A pink missile came flying out of Alice's mouth, finding its way through the open window. "You have got to be kidding."

"Damn, that is the most disgusting thing ever." Jasper followed Alice's lead and spat his across the room as well.

Emmett continued to alternate between gagging and chewing as Bella innocently looked between the three of them. "I don't know what the problem is. Bubblegum has always been a great treat."

"That was no treat," Alice assured her through a coughing fit.

"Hell, no," Jasper interjected. "Treats do not taste like moldy cheese."

Alice shuddered. "Or rotten eggs."

Emmett let out a horrific sound, a cross between a gag, a cough and a snort. "For the love of all that is holy…" He chewed twice. "I _can _do this." His nostrils flared with the deep intake of breath.

To add insult to Emmett's injury, I worked the piece of blood flavored gum with my teeth, even managing to successfully blow a small bubble.

_How are you doing that? _Emmett was jealous with his question.

"Doing what?" I answered him aloud. Just as Bella had instructed, I inserted my tongue into the pliable goo and blew another bubble.

"Oh…Edward…" Bella's erotic tone purred, "I love it when you blow like that."

Time stopped in that moment.

The jig was up, as they say.

Emmett's gum landed next to the other piece he'd so carefully deposited on the floor of my bedroom. "Is there a reason this gum tasted like vomit, Bella?" his question was full of accusation.

Alice's black eyebrows flew up. "Bella Swan, is there such a thing as fart flavored gum?"

Jasper looked from Bella to me and back again, realization replacing his confused features. "You gave us that on _purpose_." He started to laugh, which earned him glares from both Emmett and Alice. "I'll be damned. We underestimated you, Bella."

A huge smile spread across her face and she laughed. "You'd be wise not to make that mistake again."


End file.
